Code Lyoko Wiki:Chat Policy
General Rules *The levels of any of these general offenses will be determined by the admin dealing with the incident 1. No spamming. The on-going joke of spamming a bit after a typo is fine, but that's the only exclusion. (if you spam emotes, you'll be warned or kicked, depending on how much you've spammed it) 2. Power abuse will not be condoned. If anyone with power in the chat misuses it, they will be removed (with a report and proof needed of course). 3. Trolling of any kind is NOT tolerated. General user who join the chat frequently know how to troll or tease each other with insults, and that's fine, but if you're seen being a legitimate asshole to someone, you're gone. 4. All new users should be welcomed politely and treated with respect. It is also best if you don't jokingly insult them until they've gotten used to it and/or know it's not serious. 5. Do not post links to anything NSFW (I mean real life shit) without proper warnings. Things like gore or porn are off-limits. 6. Any serious offensive discriminatory remarks will not be allowed. 7. Do not advertise or encourage trolling/vandalizing or others to help you do so. 8. If a conversation is making people uncomfortable (religion, personal things, etc) and you are warned to drop it, please do just that. If someone is making you uncomfortable, just ask a mod or admin to get involved. 9. If you are under the age of 13, and you admit to this or are caught, you will be banned. No exceptions. 10. If you Mass Spam (not contributing to any topic and/or spamming repeatedly after warning), you'll be banned. 11. Do not mini-mod. We would like to encourage and thank our members to report a problem to a higher authority, without adding their own criticism. Examples include - "Stop before you get banned" "Warn this User" 12. Spoiling - Occasionally we all like to discuss our thoughts and opinions on a game we've just played or beaten, or a movie we just watched, but make sure you keep spoilers out of the discussion. You can ask the chat if they have all seen it, if everyone says yes you may post it there, otherwise post spoilers in PM with permission. 13. Do not start unnecessary conflict - Whether it's over another wiki, personal reasons, or some unidentified reason at all, you don't start anything. You especially don't start things with new or regular users for no particular reason. 14. No unauthorized alts. Sometimes we use them for specific reasons, such as testing, user improvements, etc. Any alt that is unauthorized will be banned immediately. 15. If you are reporting a user, please have proof to support your accusations. Otherwise, any admin or chat mod cannot do anything to the user(s) you are reporting. Cursing Policy Level: None *It's okay if you curse. This is a wiki for an M-rated series, if you're not mature enough to handle simple words, you shouldn't be here. Any complaints regarding cursing (if the user reporting isn't being insulted) will not be dealt with. Idle Policy Level: Auto-kick *Although not a serious offense, idling users will be kicked if idle for more than 45 minutes. The reason for this is so it doesn't seem like people are on when they aren't. NSFW Policy Level: Auto-ban *NSFW means Not Safe For Work, and that means things that aren't really appropriate in any situation. Porn and real life gore are off-limits, but things like gore in movie/tv/comics/game aren't. You may PM it to someone but only with permission and proper warning. If someone PMs you with something NSFW without your permission, report it to an admin. Emoticon Policy Level: Medium *If you keep on typing in random emoticon inputs, you'll be warned or kicked. We have added a link to emoticons in chat to prevent this, but the policy remains. Kicking Policy Level: High *The kick (or warning ban) is used as a warning only. Offenses against 1, 4 and 7 get 2 warning kicks at most. Offenses against 3, 5 or 7 get 1 warning kick (or none, depending on how severe the situation is). Banning Policy Level: High *If someone keeps persisting on doing something after a kick or two, you can ban them. Deciding how long is the hard part, but I'll put it like this: *If someone is doing trivial shit like just asking us to vandalize something after being kicked already, you can ban them for 2 hours up to a day, your choice. *If someone is trolling hard such as vandalizing, being a dick, using personal information of other users, making death threats, you can ban them for a week up to a year, again, your choice how severe it is. *If someone keeps spamming NSFW links, you can ban them for a day up to a week, once more, your choice. *If you have trouble deciding how severe it is, ask one of the Admins